


Welcome to Polaris Industries

by Annabelle94



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6465349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabelle94/pseuds/Annabelle94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke, tired of the incompetence of Skaikru Times, decides to apply for a job at Polaris Industries. Lexa Woods, Editor in Chief and the youngest, most successful CEO of all time considers Clarke for position of Creative Director. Clarke, already in an established relationship with Niylah, a freelance journalist, struggles with her feelings towards Lexa. As the two grow closer, will Clarke give into her desires? Will Lexa be able to remain professional?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Polaris Industries

**Author's Note:**

> Future chapters will be longer. Just had to establish the plot. Please, feel free to comment and critique.

“Clarke Griffin, world renowned, former Creative Director at Skaikru Times. Tell me, Clarke, why have you chosen to grace us with your presence?” 

Clarke was not easily intimidated. She'd dealt with more than her fair share of shit throughout her time. Yet, something about being in the presence of Lexa Woods shook her to the core. However, Clarke remained stoic and seemingly confident. She shifted slightly in her chair, barely an arm's length away from the most famous magazine Editor in Chief in the entire United States. 

“Because Skaikru Industries is run by incompetent fools and you, Lexa Woods, should know that better than anybody.”

Lexa's chin lifted in slight arrogance, her jaw clenched in a way that told Clarke she had severely misspoken. 

“Over confidence will get you nowhere, Miss Griffin.” Lexa spoke, the authority in her tone asserting her superior status. 

Clarke resisted the urge to swallow past the tightening coil of muscles in her throat. Lexa's eyes were penetrating, as if the woman could see right through her. If Clarke wasn't already in a relationship, she'd allow herself the guilty pleasure of indulging in Lexa's subtle, however intense magnetic pull. 

“I've done my research, Miss Woods. I know what this company stands for. I know what you need. Who you need. You need a leader, someone with a brilliant creative mind, with the ability to work under immense pressure.” Clarke replied, surprised by her own eloquence. 

Though, she had practiced this interaction in her head tirelessly over the past week, she found herself weak under Lexa's scrutiny. Perhaps it was because the woman was so successful at such a young age, or that she was possibly the most beautiful woman she'd ever laid eyes on. 

Lexa's lips twitched, bearing a smirk so quick that Clarke wondered if she'd imagined it. The sudden pang of arousal in her lower abdomen reassured her fear. 

“You are anything, if not blunt.” Lexa said.

This time Clarke didn't question the amused glint in her prospective bosses' eyes. She mistakingly averted her eyes, her attention landing on Lexa's hands, folded together promptly on the edge of her mahogany desk. God, her fingers were a lesbian's dream. Clarke quickly shook the thought, but it was already too late. As her eyes reached Lexa's once more, the CEO's expression was one of smug knowing. 

Clarke cleared her throat, an attempt to ease the tension. Lexa's amusement grew at this, eliciting a slightly confused look from Clarke, who was by now, entirely sure that she'd fucked this up. 

“Your experience is impressive for someone so young. I've heard nothing but good things about you, Clarke. However, I do wonder, are you aware that I'm quite perceptive?” Lexa asked, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow. “Are you aware, that though we have only spoken for less than five minutes, that I can practically taste your... perversions?” 

Clarke's eyes widened almost comically. She had not expected that. Her legs slammed shut on instinct, a pink heat grew up her neck and into her cheeks. 

“I- I-” Before Clarke could muster a lame excuse, Lexa raised a hand to silence her. 

This time, Clarke swallowed, thickly. 

“I'm no fool. Clarke. I'm used to that sort of attention. But you... you show promise. I'd like you to start first thing Monday. An office will be prepared for you. I will have my assistant, Anya give you an induction.” 

Clarke couldn't believe what she'd heard, and it showed. Lexa smirked once more. 

“If your next words are not 'Yes, Miss Woods.' Please, feel free to leave right now.” 

Clarke shook her head, smiling at the incredulity of the situation. Before she could stop herself, the words had left her mouth. 

“Yes, Miss Woods.” It was a husk, her voice thick with desire that she no longer bothered to mask. She'd deal with the guilt later. 

Lexa's eyes lit up, as if she herself was aroused, too. The intensity of their interaction must have been clouding Clarke's judgement. 

“I'll see you then, Clarke.” 

Clarke resisted the urge to bite her lip. The way Lexa spoke her name... the emphasis on the 'k' making it sound far more vulgar than necessary. 

“You too, Le- uh, Miss Woods.” Clarke hurriedly replied before practically bolting out of the room, exiting the building as if it was on fire. 

She was completely and utterly screwed.


End file.
